


Breath of Life

by Trenchcoat_Impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Near Drowning, dean visits cas in the hospital, lifeguard!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trenchcoat_Impala/pseuds/Trenchcoat_Impala
Summary: Dean Winchester is a lifeguard at a pool and has to put his skills to the test when a dark-haired boy is pushed underwater and doesn't resurface.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Breath of Life

The sun glinted sharply off the shimmering pool below him and he could still feel it’s heat, even under the white umbrella that was shading him from the harsh golden rays. His eyes scanned the pool, watching children swimming in the shallows while also keeping an eye on the older kids in the deep end. He spotted a circle of teenagers around his own age taking turns diving for rings and splashing each other. 

Dean watched as a dark haired boy swam by them, clearly just making laps around the pool, but when one of the boys in the circle reached out towards him, laughter spilling from his mouth, Dean’s interest peaked slightly. 

The dark haired boy was pulled awkwardly into the center of the circle and one of the boys pointed towards the ring at the bottom and then shoved the boy under the water. Dean scooted to the edge of his seat, it wasn’t uncommon for people to get rough with each other in the water, most of it was just playful teasing, but sometimes it escalated. 

Sure enough, once the dark haired boy began to kick up towards the surface, the other boys started to kick at him, keeping him from breaking through the top of the water. Bubbles formed from the boy’s mouth and the ring in his hand sank to the bottom of the pool again as he tried to push the boy’s legs out of the way. 

That was enough for Dean. He blew his whistle sharply and stood up. “Hey! Knock it off, let him up!”

One of the boy’s, a blond with a mischievous grin on his face, glanced over at him and then kicked the dark haired boy square in the head. The boy stopped struggling instantly and Dean’s heart skipped a beat in his chest as a large batch of bubbles broke the surface. Dean didn’t waste another second, he tossed his sunglasses aside, pushed off from the foot of his chair, and dove into the water, breaking up the circle of boys. 

His arms hooked under the dark haired boy’s armpits and he kicked them both back to the surface, holding the limp body in his arms. One of the other lifeguards on duty, Benny, was waiting for him by the side of the pool and Dean swam over, hoisting the dark haired boy up high enough so Benny could grab him before Dean pulled himself out of the water. 

“I’ve called an ambulance,” Benny said as Dean began to check the boy for life signs. 

“Good,” Dean nodded as he started to shake the boy. “Hey, buddy?” he asked tentatively. 

No response. 

Dean’s fingers searched for a pulse and when he couldn’t find one he clasped his fingers together, one hand on top of the other, and lined the heels of his hands up with the boy’s heart. 

“Starting compressions,” Dean said as Benny nodded and looked at his watch for the time, so they could give the information to the paramedics when they arrived. 

After thirty pumps, Dean turned to the boy’s mouth, pinching his nose and dropping his jaw so his airway could open. Dean tried not to think about how attractive the boy was close up, with a sharp jawline and plump lips that Dean was about to cover with his own. 

He pressed his mouth against the boy’s and breathed two careful breaths into his lungs, watching his chest rise and fall out of the corner of his eye, before moving back to compressions. 

Thirty pumps. 

Two breaths.

Thirty pumps. 

Two breaths. 

Thirty pumps.

He could hear sirens in the distance, and just as he was about to breath the second breath in the set, the boy convulsed under him and Dean moved back, helping the boy onto his side so the water could drain from his mouth. When the boy turned back to him, Dean was mesmerized at how blue his eyes were. 

“Hey man, you okay?” Dean asked, he was still aware of his hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

He nodded as he drew shaky gasps of air in through his mouth. “I-I think,” he rasped out. His voice was deep and it sent a shiver down Dean’s spine, even in the summer heat.

Moments later, paramedics were swarming around them and Dean was forced to step away and explain what happened, pointing out who had kicked the boy in the head. He was still within earshot of the paramedics and he heard them ask for his name. 

“Castiel, Castiel Novak.” 

One of the paramedics, a woman with dark curly hair, helped Castiel to his feet and they walked him over to the ambulance so they could check him over fully. Dean knew they’d probably take him to the hospital, that kick to the head had probably given him a concussion. 

Sure enough, Castiel was guided into the ambulance and then it took off towards the hospital. 

“Damn, it’s been a while since we’ve had a near drowning around here,” Benny said. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Boss wants to close the pool for the day.” 

“Right,” Dean replied. 

“You seem a bit shaken up, do you want me to do the rounds?” 

Dean nodded again. “Uh, yeah, could you?” 

“Sure thing chief.” 

For the rest of the day, Castiel was all Dean could think about. He paced around his room for a solid hour before it got to be too much and he climbed into his car and set off towards the hospital. 

A nurse, a woman by the name of Tessa, greeted him from the counter. “Hi, what can I help you with?” 

“Um, is there a Castiel Novak here?” he asked. 

Tessa nodded. “Yes, he’s in room 205.” 

“Great, thanks.” 

“You’re the first person to come and see him,” Tessa said as Dean was about to leave. 

“What?” 

Tessa shrugged. “No one else has come looking for him.” 

“Not even his parents?” 

Tessa shook her head. “No.” 

_That’s just not right_ . Dean thought. _The guy almost died._

“205 you said?” 

“205,” Tessa confirmed.

“Awesome.” 

Dean had to force himself not to take the stairs two at a time and he set his pace at a casual walk. Castiel’s door was open when he reached it so he rapped his knuckles twice against the door. 

“Uh, Castiel?” he asked. 

Castiel looked over at him from his bed and his head tilted to the side as he took in Dean. “Yes.”

“Hi, I’m… uh… I’m Dean. The guy who… well I saved you, I guess.” 

Castiel smiled warmly at Dean as he sat down in the chair by his bed. “Yes, I remember you. Thank you… for saving me.” 

“You’re welcome,” Dean replied as he shifted in the chair. “A nurse told me no one’s been to see you. Do you not have family?”

Castiel’s blue eyes fixated on the blanket in his hands. “I do, but they don’t care much for me.” 

“Why not?” 

“It’s complicated.” 

“Sorry, I don’t mean to pry,” Dean apologized. 

Castiel smiled at him again, and Dean’s heart fluttered in his chest. “That’s okay.” 

“You know…” Dean cleared his throat, unsure if he should continue with his train of thought. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you… I got home and I just kept wondering if you were okay. So I decided to come down here and see for myself.” 

Castiel blinked up at Dean, blue eyes framed by thick eyelashes. “That was kind of you.” 

Dean blushed slightly and fidgeted with the corner of his shirt. “When will they let you out of here?” 

“Tomorrow, they want to keep me overnight for observation,” Castiel replied. 

“Well, maybe we could… I dunno, hang out.” 

Castiel nodded, his smile returning. “I’d like that.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yes.” 

“Cool.” 

There was a beat of silence between them and then Castiel shifted in his bed, the blue of his eyes holding Dean captive. “Your lips are very soft,” he said in a half whisper. 

Dean’s blush deepened but he smirked. “You think so?”

“Mhm,” Castiel hummed. 

“Well so are yours.” They’d somehow gravitated towards each other and were now mere inches apart. “Can I give you a real kiss?”

Castiel nodded, his grin touching his eyes, just before Dean pressed their lips together. The kiss was glorious, the taste of chlorine no longer a contributing factor in the feel of Castiel’s lips under him. He could already feel himself falling for Castiel, and he hoped that this thing between them, whatever it was, would last.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, come bother me on [Tumblr](https://trenchcoatimpala.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
